Choices
by Kei9chan
Summary: When everyone seems to be falling in love with naïve Mikan, hell erupts as jealousy appears at its best… And we’ll see how far the guys will go to become Mikan’s choice…
1. Prologue

**Choices**

**Summary: **When everyone seems to be falling in love with naïve Mikan, hell erupts as jealousy appears at its best… And we'll see how far the guys will go to become Mikan's choice…

* * *

**Prologue**

"Who the heck is that?" a young man at the age of nineteen asked as his eyes followed a beautiful girl talking animatedly with her friends.

"That's Mikan Sakura, obviously. Where on earth have you been?" a girl at the same age asked as her eyebrow furrowed questioningly.

"Well, I don't really get out that much." the young man defended and the girl looked at him and muttered 'nerd' under her breath which made the young man glare at her. "Anyway, so is she taken?"

"No." the girl simply replied.

"That's good then." The young man said and smiled.

"But don't get any ideas. She's off limits." the girl added as he saw the desire in his eyes.

"Why's that?" he said and frowned.

"She's a nice girl, don't get me wrong. But it would be better for your health to stay at the admiring zone than go and try to win her over." the girl explained seriously.

"Huh? But you just said she's not taken. Is anyone courting her then?" the man inquired, confused.

The girl shook her head.

"No one and I don't think there will ever be unless some of those guys over there finally have some courage to do just that." she said motioning to the guys that were in the same table as the girl he was fancying. They were three guys all in all and they don't really look dangerous at all.

"So they all like her huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girl nodded.

"They don't look that dangerous besides, I'm older than them. What could they possibly do to me?" the guy said arrogantly.

The girl looked at him with disbelief. _Did this guy get abducted by aliens or something?_

"You really don't get out much huh? You're so lucky I happen to pass by when you asked who she was." the girl said as she sighed heavily. "You see that guy over there, the one who's in front of Mikan, that's Ruka, he can control animals, the other guy beside her is Tsubasa, he's as old as us and can manipulate shadows and the last guy, Natsume Hyuuga, is the most dangerous of all, he has the fire alice. And plus, that girl beside her is very protective when it comes to Mikan. She's also her best friend; her name's Hotaru." The girl explained.

The young man smirked.

"I see but you must know that I have an alice that can make anyone do my will by just listening to my voice."

The girl shook her head again.

"That's not going to work and besides as I pointed out earlier, they all like her and although they would never admit it in a million years, Mikan already has eno-"

But before the girl even finished what she was saying, she was cut off.

"And so, that solves the problem. I'm going there then." he said and left without another word.

The girl shook her head and sighed. She had tried to warn him so it wasn't her fault that the guy will be in the medical ward for a few weeks right? She thought as she looked helplessly from afar as the guy she was talking to earlier, got beaten to a bloody pulp with no one from the table even standing up while the girl he admired was still oblivious to what has happened to him.

"Another one huh?" a boy said as he walk towards the girl.

"Yeah, you guys just never learn." The girl said exasperatedly.

"Hey, hey, don't blame us, blame her." The guy said as he motioned to the girl called Mikan.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"And why would I do that? I don't even see what you guys see in her." the girl said, jealousy apparent in her voice. "She's just your typical next door girl, you know."

The guy smiled fondly, his gaze softening as his eyes fell over Mikan.

"It must be because she's like forbidden fruit," the guy said, almost jokingly. "But you know that it's like an old age rule, we always want what we can't have."

The girl rolled her eyes at this.

"That just shows how thick you guys can get." the girl said, irritated.

"Jealous? Don't worry you'll always be my number one girl." the guy said as he flashed a charming smile.

The girl blushed.

"I should be."

* * *

_To be continued..._  



	2. An Understanding

**Note: **Tsubasa and his batch will only be two years older than Mikan's so that makes Mikan's batch 17, alright?

* * *

**An Understanding**

Mikan Sakura was your average next door kind of girl. There wasn't really anything exceptionally special about her. She wasn't that beautiful nor was she a genius. She even embarrasses herself from time to time and doesn't know much of anything. She's innocent, naïve and takes life as it is to put it simply. That's why for a lot of girls in the Alice Academy, it was a wonder how the guys seem to be wrapped around her little finger and the fact that she doesn't even know it made it more infuriating for them.

Hotaru shook her head in pity as another guy fell for Mikan's charm. Mikan was once again dressed as a genie of the lamp because since it was festival time again, they had done a remake of the RPG they invented seven years ago. And Mikan, being her usual sweet self wanted the other people to make them try out their new, improved RPG and she was doing a very good job at it since she managed to convince a guy who really didn't want to, to come. Though it was no need since the line was getting pretty long but Mikan was Mikan, she wants everyone to enjoy their RPG.

_He's lucky,_ Hotaru thought as she readied her _baka_ gun if ever the guy tried to do anything inappropriate to Mikan. _No one's around but me._

Hotaru saw the guy smiled shyly and then let Mikan lead him towards the front part of the line and made him enter first making some of the students complain but one sweet smile from Mikan was enough to make them shut up. Hotaru was quite surprised but at the same time, it should have been expected. Gone was the time when she was frowned upon and insulted by others because she was just a no star, and replaced with the time where everyone respects her for becoming an honor student and loves her dearly. Hotaru wasn't really shocked by the sudden turn of events. She knew Mikan has this natural ability to make people love her. It was what made her stuck with Mikan even if she can become incredibly annoying.

"Hey," A voice greeted from behind her.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Natsume," She greeted back.

"So how's she doing?" he asked bluntly.

"She's still an idiot." she answered simply.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, she was worried sick about you and constantly pesters me if I could go and ask the principal how you were." Hotaru said and smirked as she saw a blush crept up Natsume's cheeks. "Because apparently the principal threatened to expel her if she asked one more time."

"Ah I see." he replied quietly as the blush intensified.

"It's a good thing you're back though," Hotaru commented softly. "I think I'm going to damage that brain of hers for all the shots I have to shoot."

A hardly noticeable smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So when do you plan to see her?" Hotaru asked.

"Maybe later." He said and then left.

Hotaru looked at his retreating back knowingly. She knew Natsume had fallen in love with her best friend years ago but then again, many guys already did and still do, so what makes him any different?

_Only time can tell._

* * *

Tsubasa looked up worriedly at Mikan who was painting the front side of their RPG since it has lost some of its color.

"Mikan, do you really have to do this? It's our break time for goodness sakes." Tsubasa said, exasperatedly. Mikan had persisted to paint the front part since she thinks it bad for business if the discoloration was seen but unluckily, the front part can only be painted during lunch time and therefore nobody wanted to do it so Mikan had no choice but to paint it herself.

"I'm almost finished. I just have to do this last bit." Mikan said and tried reaching the topmost part. She tiptoed but unfortunately, suddenly lost her footing and fell. She instinctively closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and saw Tsubasa had caught her.

"Oh god! Thank you so much, Tsubasa-kun." Mikan exclaimed gratefully as she hugged him.

Tsubasa blushed but he quickly replaced it with a stern look.

"You should be more careful, Mikan." Tsubasa scolded.

"Sorry, Tsubasa-kun." She said as she lowered her head shyly.

"It's alright, it was just an accident." He said softly as he looked at the girl in his arms. "But next time, I won't let you do that again, okay? Just imagined what would have happened if I wasn't here?" he added as his grip on her tightened.

Mikan nodded and was about to hug him again when a voice interrupted their little moment.

"What the heck were you thinking, idiot?" a cold voice suddenly said.

Both Tsubasa and Mikan's head shot up to where the voice was coming from and saw Natsume Hyuuga standing a few feet away from them with the coldest expression in his face.

Time seemed to stop between him and Tsubasa as Natsume glared icily at him while Tsubasa simply stared at him. He saw the whole ordeal that has happened between the two of them. Mikan's fall, the way he acted like a hero and caught her. He also knew that Tsubasa has feelings for Mikan but he'll be damned if he would give her up easily.

But their silent battle was interrupted as Mikan suddenly spoke.

"Natsume-kun!" she cried out as she quickly got out of Tsubasa's grasp and hugged Natsume.

Surprised, Natsume awkwardly hugged Mikan back.

"I was so worried about you! You didn't even tell me where and when you were going!" she said worriedly and hugged him tighter. Natsume remained silent as he returned his focus to Tsubasa who was still looking at him stoically. Natsume's glare hardened and a silent message was sent.

_You've had your time with her, now I'll have mine._

* * *

Ruka sighed heavily as he lied on the ground. Natsume had gone on a mission a couple of days ago and he hadn't really told him when he'd be back though he hoped he was doing a lot better than he was. Oh, what he would give to exchange places with Natsume now! Ruka reckoned it would be much easier to fight with the Anti-Alice Academy than dealing with a certain auburn-haired girl and his feelings. At least when fighting, you only have one thing on your mind and that is to _win_ but what he was dealing now was a lot harder and it was tearing his mind and heart to pieces.

"If there's a god out there, then show some sign and help me." Ruka thought out loud as he looked up at the heavens.

"Problem?" a voice behind him said as the person who spoke sat beside him.

"Natsume?" Ruka said, shocked as he quickly sat up and looked at his best friend with widened eyes. "When did you get here?"

"Just a couple of hours ago," Natsume simply answered and then looked back at him. "So what's your problem?"

Ruka averted his gaze from Natsume as a small blush tinted his cheeks.

"Uh, nothing really," Ruka said sheepishly as he scratched his head. "Don't mind me."

Natsume sent him a calculated look and sighed.

"You should know by now I'm the one person you can't lie to, Ruka."

Ruka looked at Natsume for a moment and then decided to finally answer.

"You already know my problem, Natsume." He said seriously.

Natsume remained silent as he turned his eyes to the ground.

"We're two fucking best friends in love with the same girl for Christ's sake!" Ruka exclaimed grimly as he put his hands on his head.

Silence was what followed after Ruka's confession. The two were very aware of their growing feelings for the little polka-dotted panty girl who slowly made her way to their hearts. It all started seven years ago, at the dance party when they finally told each other their somewhat affection to the infamous no star and knew it would become a big problem as time passes by. Though both of them thought that it would go away; that it was just some sort of childhood crush since not many girls would not willingly throw themselves at their feet but they were clearly wrong and now they have to face the consequences.

It was after some time when Natsume finally decided to broke the silence.

"Sorry, Ruka but I can't give her up." Natsume said truthfully as he looked at his best friend straight in the eyes.

Ruka nodded in understanding.

"I know and I'm not asking you to." Ruka said softly as he lied back again and looked up at the heavens. "But I'm not giving her up either."

And so, an understanding transpired.

_May the best man win._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Confusion Arises

**Confusion Arises**

In the Alice Academy or any other school in the world; normal or not, your social status is very important especially when in the adolescent stage. You wouldn't want to belong to the _nerds_ or the ones who are being bullied, right? Most of us want to be in the _popular_ group, where everyone knows who we are, fancies us and are scared to mess with us. Fortunately, Mikan's group of friends belongs to the higher level and they were all considered popular, actually one of the most popular group in their school today.

And as one of the most popular groups in school, they were constantly flocked with admirers everywhere they go and especially the guys whom each seem to have their own fan clubs. As a result, they don't go out that much and spend their time within one of the rooms of their friends, usually Natsume's since he had the biggest room and can accommodate all of them. They get together every afternoon to just chill out and relax and since it was festival days, they were all exhausted from all the things they had to do and decided to take some slack off in Natsume's room.

But to everyone's dismay, especially Mikan's, it seems there was heavy tension in the room ever since they entered it and it was already suffocating her. She didn't understood why there was but she wasn't that naïve to not know it was coming from the guys. She looked at the three guys in the room who were just minding their own business in their own little corners and sighed heavily. She had tried to strike up conversations with them and with the other girls but the guys just nodded or just plainly ignore her while the girls also seemed to be infected by the disease brought upon the guys and refused to speak.

These then gone on for several days and honestly, Mikan was getting of sick it. The festival is already nearing its end and she hadn't even enjoyed a single moment of it. She breathed deeply as she sadly look at the people who passed by, who looks so happy; much different from her current state.

Mikan sighed loudly and shook her head. She just couldn't believe what happened to her friends. After all, all of her friends got along very well, save for Natsume and Tsubasa, but still, it didn't affect their friendship much and as years pass by, it was hardly noticeable. And now, all the guys seems to have tension around each other and as well as the girls. She frowned as she remembered how the other two girls in their group reacted at the sudden change. She could understand Hotaru's inability to speak for more than three sentences at a time but Misaki's? Her partner-in-crime in making the guys cringe on their loud voices was close to being mute as well.

"A rabbit for your thoughts?" A voice suddenly asked and made her broke out of her reverie.

Mikan faked a smile at the intruder of her contemplations.

"Oh, Tsubasa-kun…" She said, indifferently. She was also upset with him since he too was acting so different.

"Mikan, why do you look so down?" Tsubasa asked, concerned as he took a seat next to her.

Mikan looked away from him.

"You should know that already." Mikan said, quite bluntly.

"I see." Tsubasa said, turning quiet.

There were a few moments of silence when Mikan decided to speak again.

"Why is everyone acting so different?" Mikan honestly said as sadness become apparent in her voice. "Did I do anything wrong?"

Tsubasa shook his head as he suddenly put an arm around her out of habit.

_Trust Mikan to blame herself for the littlest of things…_

"No, of course not, you didn't do anything wrong." Tsubasa reassured and added in his mind, _except make us all fall in love with you._

"Everyone's just tired, since the festival is being held all week. Not all of us can have limitless energy like you do, Mikan-chan." He said teasingly making Mikan hit him lightly on the arm.

"You're so mean, Tsubasa-kun!" Mikan complained but a smile was evident in her face.

"I'm just saying the truth." Tsubasa defended as he laughed at Mikan's expression.

Mikan beamed and leaned against him.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Tsubasa-kun."

Tsubasa smiled softly as he tightened his arm around her.

_Anytime, Mikan, anytime._

--

"Damn bastard!" Natsume cussed furiously as he looked at the scene before him. Tsubasa had his arm around Mikan who seems to be enjoying it very much. It had taken all his self-control not to storm there and beat the hell out of Tsubasa. He had no right to touch _his_ Mikan.

"Looks right Tsubasa's fast." Ruka commented calmly as his eyes gaze on Mikan and Tsubasa. He also knew of Tsubasa's feelings. "He lives up to his reputation."

"Yeah, an asshole who can't seem to keep his hands to himself," Natsume agreed as his glare hardened at the two who was seemed to be oblivious to the world around them.

Ruka smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"You should get a move on too, Natsume." He said softly making his best friend look at him. "Before it's too late."

Natsume's eyes narrowed.

"You don't need to tell me what to do, Ruka."

"I know." Ruka simply said as he turned to leave. "I was just advising you because this time," he paused as he looked at Natsume directly in the eyes.

"You're not the only one fighting, and the stakes are great."

Natsume stared at his best friend's retreating back. Ruka was different, so different from what he was used to yet still the same person he had known. He had already seen this side of Ruka. He may seem really kind, but he has a dark side like everyone else and like him, it was darker.

Natsume stared once again looked at the woman who had caused all this, the woman that had rivaled their precious friendship and turned them against each other even if it's only temporary and wondered how it all happened in such a short span of time. There was now a seemingly gap in their friendship and can only be filled when one of them gets her.

_If one of them even gets her…_

--

Misaki sighed heavily as she plopped down on the couch inside the one of the rooms of their maze. She was very tired from all the customers who had wanted to go on try their RPG game and most of them had specifically asked her or Mikan to be the one who entertain them. Sadly though, Mikan was nowhere to be seen and Tsubasa as well. She knew they were together, being Tsubasa's best friend; she had the privileges in knowing where he was even if he didn't tell her.

_Tsuabasa's_ _best friend._

Yes, that's what all she was. His best freaking friend though the Lord knows she wanted to be so much more. She always had a crush on him when they were younger which later on blossomed into love. At first, she had thought that he liked her back since he always paid attention to her and not to any other girl who wanted to get his attention. But then _she_ arrived, and ruined everything she had ever dreamed of.

Though it was really her fault to begin with, because she had taken for granted the time she had spent with him. They could have been together, she knows that; everyone knows that even _her_ but albeit, something happened and she had never expected it and now she had regretted every moment of being too blind to notice him becoming different, so different.

It all started a couple of years ago. They were walking around the garden like they usually did when it happened. They had seen _her_ and Misaki saw Tsubasa's eyes soften and smiled. The special smile he had always reserved only for her. But she had ignored that, and it continued. He began talking about _her_ more and more and alas, it became a habit. He then began to spend lesser time with her to be with _her_. And then at last, he finally told her of his feelings.

She had cried that night. She knew she had lost a battle that she didn't even know she was fighting. She was very hurt when he told her, like a piece of her shattered. She even pretended to be sick just so he wouldn't see her eyes which were red and sore from all the crying she had done. She was still in denial after a couple of days of his confession. She just couldn't believe a girl like her had caught Tsubasa's affection. But then again, who could blame him? A lot of guys did fall for _her_ and many girls were still wondering why.

_Just like her._

She had wanted to hate her. She had wanted to make her suffer like she did but no matter how much she wanted to do so, she just can't. _She_ didn't do anything wrong. She didn't even show any affection for Tsubasa except maybe as a friend or an older brother. She was just being herself. She was so sweet and nice that even the hate she was feeling for her had vanished into thin air with just a simple innocent smile.

But it all came back again when Tsubasa told her of his plans. He no longer wanted to mask his feelings and decided to act upon it. He wanted Mikan to be his. He wanted to show her his feelings that were in the dark for so long. He wanted to love her. And all the feelings she had tried to let go of, all the pain she harbored came right back and she was back to square one once again. She couldn't even bare to look at her nor Tsubasa. That's why she had been avoiding her for a couple of days now. She didn't know how long she can mask the pain. She didn't know how long she can act happy and be his shoulder to lean on but what she fears most is how long till she breaks…

_And her secret will be there for everyone to see…_

--

**EyesOnKay: **Well what do you know? I got this chapter out with my so-called writer's block and all, though it's a little bit dramatic and confusing but I know you'll get it… Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter although nothing much happened! (: But no worries coz' I've got a lot of planned for this story… so wait for the next chapters! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


End file.
